The present invention can relate to apparatus and methods for improving the construction of switch assemblies of electronic devices.
The proliferation of electronic devices (e.g., portable MP3 players) and the various ways in which such devices are being transported (e.g., in carrying cases attached to exercising users) have created a need for improved construction of switch assemblies for such devices.
Some known personal electronic devices include at least one user input component that allows a user to manipulate the function of the device, at least one device output component that provides the user with valuable device generated information, and a protective housing that at least partially encloses the input and output components. FIGS. 1-4 show a prior art electronic device 100 including a user input component 110, a device output component 120, and a protective housing 130. As shown, input component 110 is a switch assembly that includes a linear track 112 within which a switch 114 can slide between a first position (shown as solid-lined position 114A) at a first point along the length of track 112 and at least a second position (shown as broken-lined position 114B) at a second point along the length of track 112. A user of device 100 can slide switch 114 along track 112, either in the linear direction of arrow 116B from position 114A to position 114B or in the linear direction of arrow 116A from position 114B to position 114A, to change a functional state of device 100 (e.g., whether the device should power up or turn itself off).
A disadvantage of conventional electronic devices, such as device 100 shown in FIGS. 1-4, is that the surfaces of the housing are generally flat and form sharp edges and corners at their intersects, thereby creating abrupt portions susceptible to snagging as the device is inserted into a carrying case (e.g., a user's pocket). With further reference to FIGS. 1-4, prior art electronic device 100 may be inserted by a user into a hollow 141 of a carrying case 140 in the direction of arrow 150, for example. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, as device 100 is inserted into hollow 141 of case 140 in the direction of arrow 150, the sharp edge 132 formed by the intersect of flat bottom wall 131 and flat left side wall 133 of housing 130, for example, may inadvertently catch on a portion of case 140 (e.g., lip portion 142 at the top of side wall 143). This catching causes side wall 143 of case 140 to exert a resistive force on edge 132 of housing 130 in the direction of arrow 160, generally opposite to that of arrow 150, thereby hindering the efforts of inserting device 100 into hollow 141 of case 140.
Another disadvantage of conventional electronic devices, such as device 100 shown in FIGS. 1-4, is that the switch of the conventional switch assembly input component tends to inadvertently slide along its linear track as the device is inserted into a carrying case, such as case 140. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, as device 100 is inserted further into hollow 141 of case 140 in the direction of arrow 150, switch 114 may inadvertently catch on a portion of case 140 (e.g., lip portion 142). This catching causes case 140 to exert a resistive force on switch 114 of input component 110 in the direction of arrow 160, generally opposite to that of arrow 150, thereby inadvertently sliding switch 114 in the direction of arrow 160 (and of arrow 116B) from position 114A to position 114B.